Hayden Underweld
Pre-Pantheon Hayden was born in the British isles of the United Kingdoms. His father, Richard Underweld, was a multi-billionaire who owned a multi-national mining company, while his mother, Lady Sylvia Tenfather, was the Duches of Gloucester and effectively the 9th in line to the British Throne. Hayden grew up in a fairly normal manner, at least as normal as it was possible for a young lordling and heir to a multi-billion company was. He enjoyed all the luxuries that came with his name, but was a distant and reclusive kid from the start. He always chose to mind his own business and quickly waved away anything that tried to invade the personal space of his life. His godly powers also manifested at a young age. It began with him being able to hear the voices of the dead, and then it soon evolved to him being able to see them. At first Hayden was afraid, as was the natural tendency for any child…but he began to become intrigued. And slowly he realized that he was able to read the history of the souls, feel what they felt during the final moments of their lives and compel the spirits to do his bidding. This made him even more of a recluse than he already was. Hayden’s mother began to worry, but his father said that Hayden was a good boy, brilliant and unceasing with his work…the act that he had no friends was just a phase and he would soon graduate from it once his hormones kick-in. Hayden’s mother accepted it with a heavy heart and allowed her son to be. Another major event in Hayden’s life was when he was seven, and a puppy had wandered into his room. At this time Hayden already could sense a spirit from a physical being…and he knew that the puppy was soul. He followed it around their estate until it led him to its body. It turns out that one of their guard dogs was pregnant…but in a bizarre twist the mother had chosen to kill one of her pups. Hayden felt sorry for the unlucky one, and so he made its soul re-enter it’s body…effectively bringing the dog back to life. The pup, which Hayden had ironically named Kirby, became his lifelong companion and seemingly only friend. This calmed down Hayden’s mother a little, because she saw that it was possible for her son to have friend, if ever it needed to start with a dog. Most of the noble children, veered away from the child with the dark-aura, except for a select few such as the Lady Amirah Windsor, or the youngest Danish Prince Raphael Henrikson. Hayden grew up, with only a handful of friends and almost little to no close-relationships with anybody, not even his parents. Upon reaching puberty, Hayden was suddenly thrust into the torrential world of nobility. He was considered one of the most prospective bachelors of Europe, because he was rich powerful and considered very handsome. He was even featured in Forbes magazine as one of the richest people under twenty. Despite the seemingly perfect life he had, Hayden still remained cold distant and cynical with the world, aware of his abilities but not of their origin. It wasn’t too soon when people from a certain prestigious school came to their estate and offered Hayden a scholarship. At first, Hayden refused saying that there were a number of other schools he could attend, and that he would have no issue of paying. But when the people mentioned they knew of his abilities, Hayden was slightly more captivated. He then accepted the offer and had gone off to Pantheon Academy, without divulging any information to his family about where he was going. Pantheon Life -to be filled in- Powers Necromancy Hayden may be the most powerful existing necromancer within the academy, it is due to the fact that he both has wielded his powers for a longer time than most others and because of the certain defect of his reincarnation that places him dangerously close to the consciousness of his deity, that it threatens to fully engulf his own at times. Hayden’s powers of necromancy are vast, the most basic being the God of the Underworld’s Voice, an active ability where his voice gains a double timbre, and seems to be accompanied by a chorus of echoing whispers. Any departed soul who hears this voice is subject to Hayden’s spoken commands. Hayden can also call upon wraiths, which have been described as being pitch-black skeletons wreathed in flame. These wraiths can fight on his behalf, do chores or errands, or even change their shape to create weapons such as spears, swords, or even monstrous appendages that retain the burning skeletal look. Hayden has also easily wielded raw necromantic energy that he uses as concussion blasts or other forms of energy constructs. It is also revealed than the nature of Hayden’s necromancy is actually some otherworldly dimension known as The Underworld, which he can rip open into the real world, and make use off. Such an example is how he utilizes the rivers of the greek underworld Styx (which contains deadly creatures), Acheron (which induces extreme depression) , Cocytus, Aornis, Phlegethron (which is made from a “dead” flame, which is cold instead of hot and can burn straight through steel), and Lethe (which induces memory loss). Crystallokinesis Hayden developed his second ability as to be able to use some form of earth manipulation that is limited to the deep-treasures of the earth, more commonly known as crystals or jewels. He can wield this power with enough proficiency to rival his initial ability. He can solidify crystals out of thin air, or call them from the deepest parts of the earth to rise up and break the surface. He can also reshape existing crystals, or grow them. Invisibility In tune with Hades’ Helmet of Darkness which makes him imperceptible to being sensed, Hayden exhibits the ability to disappear from sight. This is his newest and least practiced ability. Hayden can only hold his invisibility for a short amount of time, and making other people or objects invisible drains him much more quickly. Quotes "Whatever comes, comes...there's no use trying to chase after things" - repeated multiple times, over the course of his stay at Pantheon. Trivia Category:Male Category:Magical Power Category:Junior